1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for data loss prevention.
2. Description of the Background Art
Data loss prevention, also referred to as “data leakage prevention,” refers to a computer security mechanism for securing sensitive data, and more particularly for preventing unauthorized theft or distribution of sensitive data. Sensitive data includes trade secrets, internal engineering documents, top secret documents, and other confidential information. Data loss prevention may involve intercepting a file from an email, network communication, or other means, and then scanning the file for sensitive data. Products that perform data loss prevention are commercially available from a variety of computer security vendors, including Trend Micro, Inc.
Embodiments of the present invention pertain to methods and apparatus that may be employed for data loss prevention applications. For example, embodiments of the present invention may be employed to improve the efficacy of currently available data loss prevention techniques.